


Another Karamel Fic

by Changed_For_Good (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A totally serious fanfic, F/F, Gen, because I love watching my fave characters be abused by their love interest!!, celebrating my favourite ship, which is obviously Karamel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: A slight expansion of the fic 'A Karamel Fic' by SapphicDreams





	

**Author's Note:**

 

 

 

 

Maggie and Alex dragged the fuckboy to the top of the L-Corp building. Lena Luthor gazed in admiration as Kara, her girlfriend, picked him up, impressive biceps flexing. Maggie and Alex shared a short kiss before turning their attention to the spectacle. Kara flung Mon-El effortlessly through the earth's atmosphere. YEET.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kara Deserves better and LGBT, Female, and vulnerable viewers deserve better.
> 
> You should totally go and read A Karamel Fic by SapphicDreams too because it's amazing. Thank.
> 
> Twitter @ascreamimggay and Tumblr @Toolatetogobacktosleep


End file.
